Time Cops: The Valentine's Day Affair
by King in Yellow
Summary: Kim and Shego's 3rd daughter doesn't get the date she wanted for the Valentine's dance. Probably just as well since she and her partner may need to rescue the party. The life of a Time Cop isn't easy, but fortunately she's there for herself. Best Enemies series


Boilerplate Disclaimer: The various characters from the Kim Possible series are all owned by Disney. All registered trade names property of their respective owners. Cheap shots at celebrities constitute fair usage.

Visit my profile for a fast overview of the Best Enemies universe.

NoDrogs created the twins, whose origin has been altered in my stories. Their little sister's mine.

**Valentine's Day Affair  
**

It was January in Middleton and I needed to see my partner, but 'she who must be obeyed' stood between me and the door. She wasn't in a mood to be reasoned with.

"Put on a coat, young lady," Shego demanded. "It's January."

"I've got on ElectroWear™!"

"So? The battery dies and you're an ice sculpture."

"It's five blocks! I could keep myself warm with plasma. I don't need a coat!"

"You want to go to Junior's?"

"Yes."

"Wear the coat."

I was still grumbling to myself when I stared into the retinal scanner on his porch. "Are all mom's crazy?" I asked cousin Joss.

"No, we're all sane…Unless our kids drive us crazy. Shego or Kim?"

"Eemah. Said I had to wear a coat."

Cousin Joss shrugged, "When she was a kid they didn't have ThermaLux™."

"Actually," I confessed, "I just have ElectroWear™. Junior in his room?"

"Yep, still workin' on cold fusion. You stayin' for supper?"

"Nah… I mean, thanks for asking, but I'm expected home." Unless a mistake had been made and we accepted mom's offer to make us dinner I avoided eating at Junior's – the food here was so healthy it could kill you.

Half of Junior's large room was a lab. I flopped down on the bed without a word and stared at the ceiling. It was a sunny sky in the forest, the faint sounds of birds could be heard and the distant smell of newly cut grass came to me. It didn't fit my mood and I frowned and reached for the remote.

"Hey," Junior complained as storm clouds covered the sky and the grumble of distant thunder replaced the birds, "I want the sun."

"Turn on a lamp," I snapped as I scanned the menu on the remote for a smell to fit my mood. "Why do you have locker room on this?"

"It came standard. I've never used it."

"I wonder what it smells–"

"No!" the brown-skinned boy yelled, "I don't want to find out."

"Life stinks," I answered, but gave him a break and didn't key in the combination for locker room.

"Making it smell worse won't help," he pointed out. "What's your problem?"

"Francis asked Catlyn to the Valentine's Day Dance at school."

"Sorry. Will you turn the sun back on?"

"You going with anyone?"

"No."

"Why are you even in school? Didn't your dad graduate high school at nine or something?"

"Seven. Mom says it's why he's socially backward. She wants me to be 'well adjusted' so I go to middle school and take college courses at night."

"Well, if she wants you to be 'well adjusted' why isn't she making you go to the dance?"

"It's possible to be 'well adjusted' without going to every social function the school has."

I sighed, "That's the difference between you and me."

"You think you have to attend every social function and I don't?"

"No. The fact you say social function. It's a dance. Come on, you can say it. Dance. D-A-N-C-E. It won't hurt you." He looked annoyed. Maybe I shouldn't have teased him like that. "You could go, you know. It would probably make your mom and dad happy – prove to them how well-adjusted you are."

"I don't want to go to the social… dance."

"Why not. Your looks are okay, you dress okay, and you're the richest kid in the school system. Any girl you ask would probably say yes."

"Not interested."

"Why not?"

"To point out the obvious, Catlyn's already going with Francis."

I threw a pillow at him. He probably counted that as making it even after my dance teasing, so I went back on the offensive. "And the real reason you're in middle school is because you stink at English and Phys Ed."

He turned back to his work, "Dad says I take after mom in English, and she says I take after him in gym."

"Why don't you ask Brianna?" I suggested.

"'Cause she's eight or nine years older than me."

"Go back eight years. Ask her, 'Want to go to a dance in the future?' Maybe she'll say yes."

Junior stopped what he was doing and stared off into space. "I wonder if I'm doing that?"

"Doing what?"

"Dating her. Maybe I've been dating her for years. Maybe she'll marry the future me and–"

"I was kidding."

"No, it was an interesting idea. I could–"

"And Dr. Renton would have both our heads mounted on her wall if you tried a stunt like that."

"I'll tell her it was your idea."

He turned back to his experiment, but I interrupted him again, "Hey, take me to the dance."

"Huh?"

"Take me to the dance," I repeated slowly. Despite his reputation for brains Junior can be slow on the uptake sometimes. "He can't dance every dance with her. If he's there and I'm there he has to ask me to dance."

"And what am I supposed to do?"

"You ask Catlyn to dance to make sure he's free."

"But–"

"C'mon. I always win. Surrender now and I'll turn the sun back on."

"Fine," he muttered and turned to his work, "turn the sun on."

I smiled for the first time since second period when cousin Cat told me Francis had asked her to the dance. Mom tells me not to say bad things about relatives, but based on the vacuum currently occupying the space between her ears Cat would need an oxygen infusion to be an airhead. I needed a dress. I needed a whole outfit, one that could get me noticed by the right people. And by the right people, of course, I meant Francis. An idea went through my mind. It would have gotten me noticed. It would have gotten me a month in solitary from Eemah. Better ask Sheki to take me shopping, she could usually be persuaded to see reason and her life was in chaos now with Ronin trying to impress her and both of them trying to help Hana think like a girl. Sheki wouldn't have cooperated with my idea – even if I'd had the guts to suggest it – but I could get her to go along with something that mom or Eemah would have said 'no' to. Valentine's Day was definitely looking up. I was still a little annoyed with Catlyn for saying yes when Francis asked her to the dance. Maybe I should have been annoyed with Francis for asking her in the first place, but it's hard to be annoyed with Francis...

Shopping with Sheki came off without a hitch. It's nice to have a sister who isn't a total pain in the rear. I tried on a dress and she approved, then I paid for a different dress while she was looking at blouses. She might have approved of the dress I bought, but I didn't get where I am today by taking chances. I wondered if that was what mom meant when she said I was like Kasy. That's crazy. I'm nothing like Kasy.

Mom and Eemah were standing outside my door while I got dressed on February 14. They were dressed up for a heavy date: mom's turn to take Eemah out for a romantic anniversary dinner. They might be home early, but more likely they'd be home late. Not that it mattered. If my chip didn't register me in proximity to MotherBase by eleven-thirty there'd be hell to pay only if I was lucky. My mothers can be totally unreasonable, better to face the devil than those two. Of course, if things were working well I'd contact another me to check in – MotherBase isn't equipped to check time signatures on chips.

I opened the door for inspection. Mom smiled, "Doesn't she look beautiful, Shego?"

Eemah scowled, then looked kind of sad. She turned to mom, "When did my baby get cleavage?"

Mom put a comforting arm around Shego. "It's okay dear. They're no big. She's growing up." She looked at me, "And that dress is too adult, young lady."

"Mom!" I protested. "Sheki was with me! She said I could have it."

"We'll talk to Sheki about that," Eemah muttered.

I still resented Mom's comment about my size, but the dress was designed to accent what I had.

Mom began, "Well, I think it's sweet that she and Junior are–"

"Time out!" I shouted. "Me and Junior nothing. The dance was couples only. We're only with each other as a matter of convenience. Clear?"

"I don't see why it's couples only," Eemah commented. "You go to other dances alone or with Catlyn."

"Valentine's Day," mom reminded her. "For Valentine's Day it's a dance for couples. I used to have Ron take me to dances."

"Exactly," I agreed, feeling relief.

"I don't trust those two together," Eemah grumbled. "Just remember, young lady, anything heroic and you're grounded."

They dropped me off at Junior's on their way to eat. Cousin Joss would drive us to the dance. I can't wait to get my license. As I rode in the back seat the red light on my Chrono started blinking. Time cooties. I swore silently to myself. Swearing out loud might have gotten my mouth washed out with soap. Fortunately the blue light blinked also. I was here to talk with me. I wasn't sure when I'd contact me, but hoped it was soon. When I looked into the retinal scanneer I closed my eyes, then turned and waved at my mothers. They were anxious enough to leave they didn't stay to watch me go in the house.

"Hey," I called softly, "am I here?"

"Yeah," I answered, and came around the side of the house.

"What's on?"

"Dr. Crime will try and take you out tonight."

"Can you take care of it? I'm trying to impress Francis tonight."

"I remember. He's using stealth ninjas and–"

"Nows or futies," I asked me. If they were futies, like her, I might be able to pass.

"Nows," she told me. "Three of them."

"What do I–"

"Talk with Junior. I got to go – date with Francis. SY."

She was gone. I wondered if I really had a date with Francis. I took pride in my ability to lie to pasties. I made a mental note to start telling myself the truth. I erased the mental note, knowing I was lying to myself when I made it. One of these days I was going to punch a futie me in the nose for lying to me.

Junior's mom and dad fussed over us and took holos before cousin Joss took us to the dance, "Home by midnight," she reminded her son.

"I gotta be in by eleven-thirty," I told her.

"Sorry. Can I pick you two up at eleven-fifteen? Or want me to call Kim and ask for more time?"

As mothers went cousin Joss wasn't bad. "Thanks, but they don't like changes. Can I have you reason with them on curfew next time?"

"Sure," she laughed.

As soon as we got into the school I pulled Junior into a custodian's closet. I've had dreams about pulling Francis into a custodian's closet, but those are different. Junior simply looked puzzled. "What're you doing?"

"I talked to me earlier. Something called stealth ninjas are after us. What are they and how do we take them down first?"

He pulled out his Kim.7. "Stealth ninjas. Definition. Capabilities. Neutralization."

"Stealth ninjas," his Kim.7 began, "inspired by the concept of invisibility cloaks and the ninjas' legendary ability to remain unseen a small team developed portable electromagnetic fields which bend light, making them effectively invisible. Capable of anything within human parameters while remaining unseen. Limitations include the fact they can not open doors or move objects without the motion being–"

"Can you jam the electromagnetic field?" I demanded. Junior resented it when I talked to his Kim, but I needed the skinny.

He glared at me for the six seconds his Kim analyzed the data. "Interference field can be created," the device answered. "Nanobots will require two minutes for necessary configuration and modifications to my circuitry."

I hadn't figured out how to pry Francis from Catlyn's clutches when the ninjas arrived. It was mostly anti-climax. They didn't realize they were visible, so they looked pretty silly going through the crowd, comparing the faces of dancers to pictures they carried. Junior must have been a target too. One started to pull a weapon from a belly pouch when Junior poured a bowl of punch on him. Electronic circuitry and fruit juice don't mix. While that one was screaming in the sparks and smoke. I took out the other two. Nice to have mothers who are great at martial arts.

Francis came over while the police were picking them up. "Are you all right?"

I tried to look scared. "I was so frightened," I lied.

"You were great," he assured me.

"Hold me."

He put his arms around him. It felt nice, very nice. I looked up at him and smiled. He bent his head, probably just to say something but I was hoping for more and half closed my eyes and raised my lips. And then "There you are," Catlyn called. "The music's starting again." She's going to wake up in the 19th century one of these days.

–The End–


End file.
